


Love Meets You Halfway

by eudaemonix



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonix/pseuds/eudaemonix
Summary: Love is an experience that is meant to be shared and not descibed, but how can one share love if one doesn't know what love is?
Relationships: Ally/Rafisol, Rafisol/Ally
Kudos: 15





	Love Meets You Halfway

“What is love supposed to feel like?”

“Well… I would describe it as a lovely, airy feeling that fills your chest… It makes you feel as if you could burst from it!”  
“That sounds uncomfortable.”

“Hehe, I suppose… I believe love isn’t something I can truly describe in words… As such that is why I try to fall in love with everyone I meet…It is a sensation to be shared, and not described!”

“One to be shared…?”

* * *

Rafisol’s thoughts drifted to that conversation she had with Ally. Existing after being barely conscious for so long was admittedly a bizarre experience, though Rafisol would admit it wasn’t… unpleasant. Her eyes drifted to the blue sky above the vivid, green line of trees of Grimp’s Forest. It was a clear day, and a day where she felt strong enough to be outside of the pendant. Ally was off doing some errands, leaving Rafisol alone to her own thoughts. It was rare that she felt strong enough to be outside, so she wanted to take this chance to spend some time alone… Her hand drifted to the pendant upon her chest, it had no abilities like the Ruwa Pendant, but the shape reminded her of Ally…

“…How is a being meant only for evil supposed to ever experience love?” She said aloud to herself. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe she’d never understand love, and that was alright. She was never intended to understand such things in the first place, but she couldn’t stop thinking of what Ally said…how love resides inside her too. If it was inside her, where was it? How was it supposed to feel?

“Ra~fisol!” A cheerful and familiar voice rang out through the forest. Rafisol turned to see Ally, her hair tied up in a ponytail for the day. Her characteristic curls bouncing along as she skipped towards her. “I’m back! I even picked up those cookies you liked! And the baker told me to let you know that she says hello and hopes that you’ll drop by the village sometime.” She beamed a wide smile at Rafisol.

“Thank you, Ally.” Rafisol ignored the last sentiment, though she didn’t think she should go to any of the villages… it’s far too soon, and she still had too many questions. Ally placed the bag of goods down on the ground and sat next to Rafisol.

“Looking at the sky again?”

“Yes.”

“The sky always makes me think of you, when you aren’t around, I like to look up at it and remember your beautiful hair!” Ally giggled.

“That’s sweet of you.”

They sat in silence together for a bit, watching the clouds drift across the sky together. Time stood still for a moment, it always felt like it did when they spent their time together wordlessly. Ally enjoyed Rafisol’s company, and she was always such a good listener… Though something seemed different about her silence today… A different sort of quiet.

“…Are you concerned about something again, Rafisol?”

“…What gave you that impression?”

“Oh! Nothing at all-- just…as I get to know you, I can tell if your silence is…an upset silence, or a concerned silence, a happy silence… This feels kind of like a confused, concerned silence…But if you’d rather not talk about it, I fully understand! I know adjusting to your new circumstances has been difficult, I merely want to help…”

“…I suppose I am worried about something.”

“What is it?” She placed her hand gently over Rafisol’s, “You can tell me anything…” Rafisol held Ally’s hand in response and thought carefully over her words.

“…It’s the same as always. How am I supposed to know that I can give love if I can’t even identify it within myself? I’ve never known love, no one has shown it to me before, how am I supposed to share in something that exists in opposition of what I am…?”

“Rafisol…” Ally’s eyes looked at Rafisol kindly, but there was also…pain? In her expression, or perhaps…concern? Worry? Had Rafisol hurt her again…? “You aren’t evil, I know this for a fact!” Rafisol was surprised by this response. “I know this because, you’ve been showing me how you love in the smallest ways…even if you don’t recognize it, your love is uniquely your own and I can feel it.” Ally held Rafisol closer to her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. “Even if you’ve never been shown love, something…something in you _knows_ what it is, and wants to show it to people.” Ally separated from Rafisol, still holding her hands tightly in her own.

“…I don’t understand, I’ve…simply been doing what I think must be done to make up for my evil actions.”

“That’s its own form of love too, Rafisol… You care enough about me to feel sorry for what you did, and there’s so much more that you do that demonstrates your love…” Ally took out something from the paper bag at her feet, it was a small cookie, decorated with pink and white frosting, She placed it in Rafisol’s hands, “Remember when I’d bought us these cookies for the first time, and you loved them so much that you nearly ate the whole bag?” Ally laughed at the memory.

“Yes…I remember,” a slight smile crept onto Rafisol’s face, she remembered not ever tasting something so sweet before. It filled her with a happy feeling to eat those, she thought.

“But then remember, you left two for me because you wanted me to be able to experience how sweet they are? That’s what love is like…!” Ally smiled brighter. “It’s…thinking of others, wanting them to partake in what makes you happy…” She pressed her forehead to Rafisol’s, “I’m happy just knowing that you make these small gestures for me, Rafisol… You don’t need to love in the same ways as me, or as anyone else. Please continue to show me _your_ love, Rafisol… That’s all I ask of you.”

Rafisol hugged Ally in response, an awkward and stiff hug, but it was a hug nonetheless. “I will.” She whispered into Ally’s ear. She let go of the hug quickly, but held Ally’s hands. “I still am not sure if what I feel for you is love, but I know that I care about you.” She looked up at the sky again, “And perhaps just knowing that is enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also I wrote this because people think Ally/Rafisol is weird for some reason and I just wanted to stick it to the haters. So I challenged myself to succinctly write something about their relationship under an hour that would still communicate my thoughts on Rafisol's fatalistic views and how Ally challenges her perceptions.


End file.
